


Perfect Assistant

by sugarpanties



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Loki is Tony's assistant, M/M, Not exactly AU, nosy Charles, some angst just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tony's assistant wasn't Pepper? What if Loki wasn't the bad guy? What if I tell you this is not exactly AU? What if there's some secrets you can't see yet? Will you read?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is already on fanfiction.net, but I decided to correct some of the mistakes and put it here too  
> I hope you'll like it as much as I do and leave me some kudous :)  
> Let me know if you want to see more of this...
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony Stark was in a trap.

Woman, who spent the last two months in his arms and bed, wasn't able to understand that their "relationship" was over.

"You don't love me," she cried yesterday evening.

No, Tony didn't love her. He had never said it and he had never promised love to her. He knew there were men who would promise anything to get what they wanted form a woman. He wasn't like that. Love, marriage, "old life", "new beginning", there wasn't place in his life for these. To be honest, he had never wanted any of these things.

But women loved him. He was smart, amusing and good looking. And, of course, he was rich. Why beading around the bush? He was probably the richest man on this word and he knew it.

It wasn't enough? The problem wasn't to find a woman, really. The problem was to get rid of her.

Tony shook his head. It wasn't nice, but it was true. Brandi wasn't an exception. He told all his girlfriends that he didn't want to plan some big future with them and they always say it's okay. But then, for some baffling reason, they start to look at him with that We-could-live-together-happily-ever-after look. And that's it – that's the end.

Only person who was helping him in these uncomfortable situations was his assistant Loki.

Loki, thought Tony with relief. What would he do without him? He was intelligent, hardworking and always on alert. He was helping him with the business but also protecting him from importunate women like Brandi. It was often him who spoke with them instead of his boss, but never said anything. And it wasn't pleasant conversations.

Tony wasn't mean. Yesterday he told Loki to let Brandi into his office. He knew it was a bad idea. The only thing she wanted to say was how much she loved him and how much he didn't.

"No," she had sobbed, "you don't love me, Tony!"

Why should he lie? "No, I don't," he said and handed her a tissue. "But I really like you," he added honestly. She was crying loud and it started to get annoying.

He liked her and she was attractive. So, he let her into his bed... for two months. God, how long has it been since he has been in relationship that lasted longer then for a month? Tony liked her, but wasn't able to imagine himself with only one woman for the rest of his life. Not now, not in the near future, maybe never.

He'd just started to live. His father was dead and there was nobody who could stop him now. The Merchant of Death – that was a mistake. But now he was an Avenger, he helped people and people liked him.

This life was perfect for him.

He had friends, beautiful women, billions, Jarvis. And he had Loki.

His life was good... if you didn't count Brandi.

Tony yawed and run a hand through his hair.

It'd started with the tie she'd bought him and he ended it when she showed him two air tickets.

"Surprise!" she smiled that Friday evening. She said she was going to visit her parents that weekend and wanted him to come with her. The tie she'd bought him changed into a noose around his neck. After some weird looks and confused questions he said he didn't want to meet with her parents. She started to cry.

Why can't be women like Loki? Life would be easier without all the tears – it would be drier.

"Mr Stark?"

He had to hurt Brandi's feelings so she would let him go. Not that he would mind at all. He could have ten like her with a snap of his fingers.

"Mr Stark?"

Tony turned around. Loki was standing behind him and the billionaire smiled for first time that day. If every women could be like Loki...

"Yes, Loki?"

"I just wanted to say that I sent the message to director Fury."

"Good."

"He sent an e-mail. It says that he agrees and that he wants you to be on the next Avengers meeting and if you aren't there he'll pay me a long vocation," Loki smiled.

"When is the next meeting?" Tony asked a little bit roughly 'cause he didn't like the thought of working without Loki.

"Next Monday, sir. You have nothing prearranged, so you have no excuse to not go. But there is one meeting I could put on Monday if you want."

Tony laughed a little. "No, I'll go. I wasn't on the previous three and I can't risk my assistant staying on a vocation forever, because I'm sure Fury would find a way how to do that."

Loki chuckled and looked at his tablet. "Oh, and today you have dinner with Professor Xavier in the..."

Tony stopped listening and watched Loki's lips move. When he caught himself he cleared his throat and smiled a little bit nervously. "Yes, thank you, Loki. You're saving me every day."

"It's my job, Mr Stark."

"Tony, please. You can call me by my first name. How long do you work for me? A year?"

"Eleven months and twelve days," Loki smiled at him, "And Mr Stark is okay with me, but if you want me to...?"

"No," Tony said quickly, somehow disappointed, "it's your choice."

Loki was gorgeous. And if Tony was honest with himself he would admit his assistant could quit the job right away and start a carrier as a model. There was something special about him, some kind of aura, and his eyes were so green Tony once asked him if he wore contacts. But it didn't seem Loki was interest into women. They were smiling at him and he at them; however it was just a matter of politeness from his side.

But not only women were looking at his assistant. Men also smiled at him. And Loki just acted like he didn't care. Carrier was important for him and everything else had to wait. Tony liked that about him.

"Loki, how much I pay you?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked how much I pay you."

"Fifteen hundred per week, Mr Stark."

"Add another hundred."

Loki smiled again as if he didn't know it was a little too high salary for a secretary. "Thank you, sir."

"No," Tony sighed, "I thank  _you_ , Loki."

His assistant nodded shyly.

"I mean it, Loki" said Tony, "you're the best assistant I've ever had."


	2. Blackbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter :) It's short I know, but I hope you'll like it anyway.

Tony was sitting in his office when suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Come in, Loki. You know you don't have to knock," the billionaire said and made a face at some paper he was reading.

"Who's Loki?" asked a cheery voice.

Tony lifted up his head, eyes wide. A man standing in the door was tall and handsome. Grinning in all his toothy glory at Stark.

"Oh my god – Lucas!" Tony threw the paper away and stood up. "What are you doing here?" he stared at him with amazement.

This guy was something like his friend. Long story short – they met at collage and slept together. Lucas broke Tony's seventeen year old heart (yes, he was young because he skipped the High school) and after that, they agreed (Lucas said) it would be better to stay as friends. They didn't see each other for two years.

"I'm in town for this week, so I decided I'll check my little Anthony," the blond man winked and made few steps into the room.

Tony rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Don't call me that," he warned.

The other man laughed and nodded. "Could you pour old buddy a drink? I'm thirsty," he smiled and went to sit on the black couch in the corner.

"You're not thirsty. You want my Scotch," Tony muttered but handed Lucas a glass. He watched as his  _old friend_  sipped and smiled at the taste.

"So – who's Loki?" Lucas asked and winked at him again.

"He's my assistant," Tony said slowly. My little blackbird, he thought.

"He? I thought you would prefer a woman... since you're just  _so good_  with them. Or are you playing for my team again?" he raised an eye brow and took another sip.

"I'm not!" Tony snapped maybe too quickly and Lucas chuckled. "Moreover, I don't sleep with my employees, so it wouldn't make any difference if it's woman or man," he added angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. I know – Saint Tony Stark," his companion rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Cut it, Luke! You come only to piss me off or what?" the brunet growled and suddenly wanted his  _old friend_  to leave.

"Calm down, honey. Gee, you're so touchy sometimes," Lucas smirked again and staid quiet for a while. "That Loki of yours...?"

"Yes?"

"Is he tall, black hair, pale skin, long legs?" he made a short pause, "An amazing ass?" he lowered his voice and chuckled when Tony started to choke on his own Scotch.

"Yes, all that previous," he said when he was able to speak again, "And I don't look at his ass."

"Well, I did and it's totally worth killing," the blond man chuckled again and Tony froze. Lucas was rogue and Tony knew exactly what did that little sentence mean.

"Forget about him, Luke. Don't even think about it!"

"What? He's reserved or something?"

"No, he's-"

"Then I don't see any problem. You don't want him, he's probably free. And he's absolutely gorgeous," Lucas leered at Tony.

"You'll try something and they'll find your body in the woods," Tony growled angrily. Loki was too innocent for Lucas, too important. "Loki is  _mine_ -"

"I assure you!" suddenly an angry voice interrupted them, "that I don't belong to anyone, Mr Stark." Loki was standing in the doors – his eyes dangerous and his body tense.

"Loki, I-"

" _Loki_ ," Lucas purred and stood up. Tony felt sick. "It's nice to meet you officially," he smiled too brightly and raised his hand for Loki to shake.

But the assistant of Tony Stark ignored it and shot him a death glare. "I don't know you, sir. And I'm not willing to change it," he snapped at Lucas.

Thank god, thought Tony.

"Oh, that's pity. I was hoping to get to know you better, Loki. My name is Lucas Frauder," Lucas was still smiling too filthy for Tony's taste.

"And why do you want to know me better?" Loki asked carefully.

"Because I would like to have a dinner with you."

"Nonsense," Tony said maybe too loudly. But this was Loki, his assistant, his blackbird. "He can't go with you. He doesn't want to. He-"

"I'll gladly accept your invitation," Loki said vehemently.

"Loki, don't be stupid. Lucas doesn't want..." he bit his bottom lip. His assistant frowned at him. "Where's your rational judgement? You and this man...?"

Loki shot him even more hideous glare than he gave Lucas before and he approached the blond man. "Shall we, Mr Frauder?"

"Lucas!" Tony growled, "try something and I'll-"

"Loki said he wants to go, Tony."

"Mr Frauder is right. You pay me, Mr Stark, but what I do in my free time is none of your business. When I want to go to dinner with someone, I'll go," he looked him in the eye, "Unless you don't want to see my dismissal?"

Loki waited for a moment. Lucas waited too. And Tony just stood there speechless. He was looking as his ex-friend was leaving with his little brave blackbird and felt something like fear in his chest.


	3. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes :)

It was snowing the next day and Tony was in a very bad mood. He didn't sleep all night – probably because of the amount of caffeine which he drank yesterday. Or maybe it was the dinner in the Chinese restaurant. What else could keep him awake until dawn?

Suddenly Porter with post had emerged from behind the corner. "Good morning, Mr Stark," he said cheerfully, "here's today's post."

Tony wasn't a bit curious about the post. "You're not delivering it directly?"

"I am, you see?" the boy held out his hand, and Tony reluctantly took over the letters.

"This is in charge of my assistant," he said slowly, looking at the boy suspiciously.

"Who?"

"My assistant," Tony sighed, "my secretary. He takes over the post."

"Ah, you mean Loki."

Tony got mad. "His name," he continued coldly, "is Mr Laufeyson."

"Yeah, didn't I say Loki?" the boy smirked. "Nice guy. Pretty eyes."

What does that mean? Everyone must sing odes to Loki?

"I always go directly to him, but today he has not come yet. Doors are locked."

Tony incredulously looked at his watch and then back at the boy.

"What are you talking about? Mr. Laufeyson is here always from-" He took the handle. Indeed it was locked.

Tony was foaming. With a pile of newspapers, magazines and letters in hand, he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"If Loki's sick, tell him," the delivery boy began, "that Tommy says -"

Tony slammed the door without a word, walked through the office and angrily threw the letters on Loki's table. It was, as always, thoroughly cleaned. Even when he worked, everything around was clean. The computer was turned off and in the air wasn't wafting the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Tony lit up, went to his office and took off his damp coat.

Sick? Loki?

"Ha," he snored aloud.

The whole time the man worked for him, he had never been ill. Yesterday he said he was not feeling too well, but it probably wasn't so bad, when he immediately went to dinner with Lucas.

"Sick," Tony muttered.

Instead, he overslept after a night of fun. Who knows where Lucas invited him, and who knows when he returned home. Surely he had at least a glass of wine and it is uncertain if he returned home at all.

Actually, Tony didn't care. What was Loki doing in his free time was his private matter. But he shouldn't be late. It will cost him his job. He will fire him. Tony smiled gleefully and pulled out a cell phone. But his smile froze on his lips - he didn't know Loki's number. He had no idea where he lived, so he had to look to his admission form. He didn't know anything about him.

Tony had no reason to remember the details. Before Frauder appeared, Loki was an ideal employee. Tony didn't have to deal with him. Now he was wasting time with pointlessness instead of paying attention to his own responsibilities. Thinking about where he went with Lucas, if he enjoyed it, or if he is now lying in his arms...

"Bastard," he thought.

He opened the folder under the letter L. He found Loki's phone number written in his careful handwriting. Address was there too. He didn't live in Manhattan.

Tony tapped nervously on the table. The phone rang and rang. And-

"Good morning, Mr. Stark."

"Glad to hear that, Mr Laufeyson," he replied arrogantly... and suddenly realized that Loki's voice wasn't coming out of the handset. He was standing behind him. Slowly he hung up and turned around.

Loki was standing in the doorway. Raven hair covered with snowflakes.

"You're late."

"I am fully aware, sir. I'm sorry." His voice did not include remorse. Not a bit. On the contrary, his voice was strong and austere.

"You're late because ...?"

"Trains are delayed."

"Really," Tony smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's probably because it snows, isn't it?" It amused him how Loki blushed.

"Sure."

"In this case, Mr. Laufeyson, you should have known that half of the city will be delayed, or is it new to you?"

Loki bowed his head and began to dust the snow off his coat. "I know what snow in New York causes," he said quietly. He looked at him. "I'm ready for unexpected events."

"I see, ready." Tony looked at his watch. "Interesting, then, explain to me how it is possible that you are almost an hour late." He felt foolish. So what? He was the boss.

"I'm just about twenty minutes later, sir." Loki stood perfectly stiff. "I went about twenty minutes earlier than usual. Otherwise I would come even later."

"You've also got up earlier than usual?"

Loki looked up in surprise. "Pardon?"

"A simple question. I asked if you also get up earlier than you are used to."

"I don't understand what it does to do with me coming late."

Tony either. He wanted to know if Loki set the alarm, or if he was woken by something else. Maybe Frauder. Purring in his bed.  _Damn!_

Tony cleared his throat and sat down behind his desk. He reached for his schedule. The letters and numbers danced before his eyes.

"Nothing," he replied tersely.

"Of course," he heard the ice crystals in every syllable. "We need to clarify some things, Mr. Stark. My private life-"

"You already told me yesterday," Tony waved his hand dismissively. "You have mail on the table. Look, if something is urgent. Then come here, I want to dictate a letter."

Loki hesitated.

"Certainly, Mr. Stark."

The door closed. Tony looked up and put down his schedule. Certainly, Mr. Stark. As if nothing happened. As if he wasn't late. As if he hadn't left with a guy who wanted just the one thing...

Tony closed his eyes. It started snowing again when he opened them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?   
> Tony is an idiot, isn't he?  
> Leave kudos, please :)


	4. The Pull

Loki was right. Tony had nothing to do with his personal life. With whom he met was his thing. Unless it interfered with his work. He could normally ask if Loki enjoyed yesterday. They were practically co-workers. And thanks to Tony he met Frauder.

Tony rubbed a palm over his face. He had nothing to do with it.

The porter had been right. Loki had nice eyes.

Tony's face twitched.

He wondered if also Frauder was right. About Loki's backside. Was it really worth killing someone? He shouldn't be interested in it. This was his assistant. He worked like a clockwork. Reliable for good salary. His appearance didn't have to interest him.

Loki was a quiet inconspicuous blackbird.

His little blackbird.

Tony turned to one of the windows and watched the falling snow. It was childish to remain angry, but he didn't want be calm. And it was Loki's fault.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki took off his coat, properly shook the remaining snowflakes off and hung it in the closet. He sat down on a chair and bent down to turn on the computer. There was no point staying angry.

Although Stark infuriated him. Everything was his fault. This amazing man didn't sleep well last night. Probably solving another of his pitiful love affairs.

"Idiot," Loki said, noticing that under his the table was a pen.

Or was Stark upset because he refused to take his advice yesterday?

He should have listened to him. It was a terrible night. Mr. Lucas Frauder, sleazy snob, was so blinded with himself it was a wonder that he looked at Loki at all.

Tony Stark's assistant shuddered. Horror. Frauder ordered wine, even though he didn't wish it. The way he was breathing heavily on his neck and leaning towards. Disgusting. His allusions upset even a waiter, who almost spilled coffee into Loki's lap.

Loki reached for the pen. But it was too far away, so he had to walk around the table and tried to reach it from the other side.

And this man, the villain, was Stark's friend. His oldest, dearest, best friend. That was enough. Decent men aren't friends with someone like Lucas Frauder.

That stupid pen was too far!

And Stark didn't have a right to vent anger on him. He came only about fifteen minutes later. His boss was absolutely unaware of how many times he came earlier. Stark never said half a word. He acted as if Loki belonged to him.

"The great ruler Stark," he muttered, reaching even further. His fingertips touched the cap. "Uhh," he tried.

"Do you have a problem, Loki?"

He quickly straightened up. Stark stood in the doorway, watching him. He looked amused.

"No problem, sir," he replied swiftly. It wasn't true. His face was flushed from bending forward. Hair disobediently broke out of rubber band and a few strands overshadowed his face.

Tony frowned. "I'll help you," he said and walked over to him.

"That's not necessary. I can do-" he didn't finished. Tony grabbed him around the waist and gently pushed him away. He was just looking at the table for a while, and then simply shoved it aside.

"You looking for this?" he asked, handing Loki the pen.

"Yes, thank you," the other man said, blushing slightly.

"No problem." Tony looked like he wanted to say something. As if perhaps he wanted to apologize for his past behaviour... Not so lucky. Tony only nodded quickly and quietly closed the door behind himself.

Loki sighed and looked at the post on his stool. There were some letters from SHEILD, some directly for the owner of Stark Industries and a letter from Professor Xavier.

Charles Xavier was a friend of Tony Stark, however Loki never saw him before. Of course he knew about the mutants, but Xavier was a mystery to him. How a person of such intellect can be a friend of his boss?

Sure Anthony Stark was a genius, an Avenger moreover it, but Loki always thought about him as an arrogant prick. He was so lofty and acted like the king of the world. Never thought about anyone but himself and his needs. Women were like toys to him – he broke the old and wanted a new one, better, prettier and to Loki it seemed as if his boss picked more and more dumber goose every time.

And it was okay to let his assistant take care of the weeping bundle of smudgy mascara. Loki will take care of it; he has nothing better to do. It was so exhausting. Always the same situation, always the same pleading. It was disgusting. Women were weird creatures, at least Loki thought about them in that way.

Who would want to spend their free time with some plastic doll, which had white teeth that weren't real and a tone of make-up on a face that didn't belong to it. Women were false. So Loki closed his hear for them.

But he wasn't crazy. He liked sex and he was a fantastic lover. All his partners he was with were moaning it. No matter if he was under them or the other way around. But there was no time for relationships, so he carefully picked guys that wouldn't mind it. It worked, but then Loki hit a brick wall. A brick wall with a big shining sing reading Anthony Stark.

He wasn't prepared for something like this. Just imagine, going every day to work where, behind a massive polished desk made from mahogany, sits your wet dream. Stark may be a prick, but it was the most attractive prick Loki had seen since his nineteen birthday.

It was wrong. It was wrong in so many ways, starting with the fact he was Loki's boss, but he couldn't help it. There was the strange pull. Something about Tony Stark tempted him.

Loki licked his lips and smiled craftily. In the letter from professor Xavier was an invitation. Maybe it's time to meet a new side of Tony Stark. The man stood up and with a poker face he was so used to now, knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Loki smiled for the last time and took the handle.


	5. The meeting

"Professor, Mr Stark came to see you, he said you have an appointment."

A man sitting behind a desk looked up with a smile and put a folder, which seemed to be his main concern a moment ago, down. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot - let him in."

"Um, he brought... an assistant," frowned the woman who interrupted him.

Professor Xavier raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Really? This is new. Anthony isn't mostly fond of women's company."

"If they're not in his bed," said a voice behind them and Charles turned around angrily.

"That's none of our business, Erik," he frowned.

"Sure," grinned the tall man and kissed his husband on the cheek.

"Ahem," Storm cleared her throat. Sometimes it was difficult to keep their attention when they were together. "For your information, his assistant is not a woman," she smiled slyly.

"That interests me," Eric smirked and hugged Charles from behind.

"Anthony always had the ability to surprise those around him with something unexpected," mused the brown-haired man and Storm laughed.

"Wait, 'til you see the assistant, Charles. I think 'unexpected' will be the last word that'll come to your mind."

"Let them in, then," smiled the telepath and looked at the man behind him, "Is it possible that Anthony finally came to his senses?"

"I doubt it, Liebling," Erik returned the smile and kissed his forehead, "Stark was always a stubborn idiot. Maybe a genius, but an idiot."

Charles frowned, but didn't deny what his husband said. Anthony Stark was an arrogant snob, however his friend nevertheless. It wasn't up to him to judge Tony, if he didn't have all the pieces of the story. Only the whole picture could tell him what was hiding in the billionaire's mind. And if that didn't work... Well, Charles lately lacked the sense of morality. Damn you, Eric!

"Charles!" a happy voice was heard from the door and Tony Stark stepped into the room in his short glory.

"My friend," smiled the telepath and broke free from his husband's embrace so he could welcome the visitor. "You remember Erik?"

"How could I forget?" the genius sneered, but briefly shook hands with the other man.

"The same could be said about you, Stark," a matching grin appeared on Erik's face. It wasn't that he hated Charles' friend, but if he found him in a burning house and had a glass of water, he would drink it.

"Stop squabbling," Charles stepped between them, "Storm mentioned that you brought company."

"Oh, of course," Tony smiled brightly and Charles gave him a puzzled look. That smile - the billionaire usually saved it for the object of his interest, not his employees.

_This will be interesting_ , said Erik's voice in his head and the telepath had no other choice but to agree.

"Loki," Tony called and into the room stepped a tall, slender figure.

Charles had to bit his tongue to make sure his jaw wouldn't drop. This was Anthony's assistant? Might as well hire the Miss World.

"Sir," smiled the black-haired man politely at his employer and then at the other two men in the room.

"Charles, Eric, let me introduce you my assistant Loki Laufeyson," said Tony and Charles noticed that all of sudden the man's expression was tense and rigid.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Loki," Charles stretched out his hand and Loki squeezed it briefly. "The pleasure is all mine, Professor."

Erik welcomed the new comer without words but with a devilish smile on his lips.

_It's better than I thought, Charles._

_Behave, my love._

_I can't promise anything,_ _Liebling_.

Charles frowned at his partner, who in return bit his lower lip and bent his head a little to hide the amused grin on his lips.

_This will be fun._

_Erik!_

_Don't worry. I think in this situation it will be more than enough to just sit around and quietly watch what happens._

Charles smiled to himself.  _Really, Anthony, what game are you playing?_

 

* * *

 

Loki was leaning against a library made of some dark wood (cherry, if you would ask him), sipping from a glass of champagne and quietly watching the happenings around him.

He felt like he was in another world - all the rooms in the school for mutants were nicely decorated, books were mostly enclosing the walls from the ceiling to the floor, so you could only guess their colour, and the peaceful atmosphere was supported by the dim lights and paintings with neutral motives.

It seemed that everyone knew each other and the children running around happily greeted their headmaster and his companions. That was a big surprise for Loki - Charles didn't choose an office for the meeting, but one of the 'living rooms'. Periodically someone was walking in through the door, the window, the wall or simply teleported there. It was a really fascinating view.

But none of that could be compared to how Stark acted in the room. If Loki didn't know him, he'd say it was a completely different man. Tony was talking with Charles, teasing Erik, and at the same time paying attention to every curious kid that came to their sofa.

Loki hid a smile behind the glass, when his boss ruffled little girl's hair and laughed at something she said afterwards. It seemed that all the time Loki worked for him; his assistant had no idea who Anthony Stark really was.

The man, who was sitting on a sofa with an old friend and easily laughed at every second sentence, had a little to do with the cold, stand-offish and arrogant bighead, who Loki knew from New York office.

Suddenly someone pulled his trouser leg. Loki looked down in surprise and was met with the violet eyes of a little girl who had made his employer laugh a while ago.

"Hi," Loki smiled uncertainly.

"You know the man who's speaking with Professor?" asked the girl and goggled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I know him. His name is Tony."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me - not to introduce myself to a lady," he smiled, "My name is Loki, little miss."

The girl giggled and on her face appeared a big smile. "I'm Annabel."

"Pleased to meet you," Loki squatted down and shook hands with her.

"Tony's your friend?"

"No, he's... he's my superior."

"Superior?" the girl frowned.

"I work for him," explained Loki and smiled when he saw the understanding in Annabel's eyes.

"I like him. He's funny," she said, and for a moment they both looked at unsuspecting Tony. "Do you like him?"

Loki was so surprised by the question, that for a moment he felt like he had swallowed his tongue. When he calmed down a blush spread across his cheeks. "I am-"

"Ha!" Annabel pointed her finger in his face, "blushing means you like him," she smirked with satisfaction.

Loki let out a choked laugh. How is it possible that this little girl could unsettle him so much? He looked at Tony again, who was telling something to Charles, waving his arms forcefully. And suddenly Loki realized something.

"I'll tell you a little secret," he smiled at Annabel, who nodded enthusiastically. "I think I might like Tony more than just as a friend," he said.

Annabel frowned and then her mouth formed a small 'o'. She grinned and her eyes shone with small sparks. "I'll keep my fingers crossed," she promised and just like that was gone.


	6. Telepath steps in

"Anthony, tell me about your friend. You haven't mentioned his name the entire time you're here," said Charles to the sitting genius, whose face suddenly changed into a gloomy grimace.

"That's the problem," he frowned, "Loki is not my friend."

"But that can be easily changed," the telepath laughed and for a moment looked in the direction where Tony's assistant was standing discussing something with Erik.

"Sure and in the next year they'll make me the Queen of England," said the second man sarcastically while sipping from his glass of whiskey.

Charles just shook his head. "I'm sure Loki would make a lovely servant in the palace," he said, the intention hidden behind a nice smile.

"He's nothing like that!" Tony raised his voice and his eyes flashed lightings.

"Calm yourself, my dear friend," laughed Charles with a sparkle in his green-ish eyes. He no longer had doubt about the situation these two were in. "Forgive me my joke. It seems Loki is very important to you, is he not?"

"He is... He's my salvation," said the billionaire quietly and bowed his head, his view greeted by the colourful carpet, which was too old-fashioned for his taste.

"Salvation?" asked Charles. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"He's the only man, the only being I can always rely on. Sometimes he's so precise in what he does, it's scary. But he still keeps the distance and rationally solves everything. And I... I'm afraid that if he leaves I won't make it. He helps me all the time and saves me... from myself," Tony sighed and finished the rest of the whiskey.

The genius didn't pour out his heart often. Thank God that with Charles he could be sure all his secrets would stay retained in his brilliant British brain. That was one of the few things Tony valued on Britons, their excessive rigidity. Charles was lucky his German husband with his opinions helped reshape the aloof attitude only to a pleasant discretion.

"That's very admirable work, taking into account your obstinacy," said Erik's voice behind them, but Tony didn't need to show his dismay that the man heard his outpouring of heart. He just rolled his eyes.

"No, really. Indeed I admire your assistant," Erik grinned and sat on the arm of Charles' chair. "He's such an innocent creature and you oppress him with your stupidity. Yet Loki seems to be satisfied with his position. If I were in his place, I would throw you my notice on the table and on the leave kick you into your-"

"Erik! That's enough," the telepath interrupted his husband's speech before he could say something inappropriate for children's ears.

"It's okay, he's right," Tony wearily waved his hand and sank deeper into his chair.

"Can you say it again? I think I missed the moment of your disgrace," said Erik boldly, which earned him a jab of elbow in the ribs from Charles.

"If you don't mind, we'll discuss the rest tomorrow, Charles," said Tony and ignored Erik's comment completely.

"Anthony, wait," urged the other man, "you can't keep running from your problems. Your assistant can't sort out this for you," he looked him straight in the eye, but Stark cowardly averted his eyes first.

"I don't want to hurt him," said the famous heart breaker and quickly left.

 

* * *

 

Loki watched Anthony Stark leave the room in confusion. 

_Did something happen?_ He thought, but didn't have time to think about his employers' dash.

"Loki?" addressed him the headmaster of school for mutants with a nice smile and worry in his eyes.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Oh, please, call me Charles," the curly-haired man smiled again and mentioned to Tony's assistant to follow him. Loki nodded with a smile and began to weave through the long corridors until they came out on school grounds.

"You wanted to speak with me about something, Charles?" Loki asked politely.

The other man sighed. "Loki, what is your relationship with Mr Stark?"

The black-haired man frowned. "I don't know what your point is, he's my boss."

"Ah, yes. You keep your distance, that's good," said Charles, more to himself than to Loki, and continued along a rocky path away from the majestic building, which more resembled a castle than a school.

"You know, Loki, Anthony is my friend for quite a long time, but only recently I was able to understand what is going on in his mind. No, I didn't use my powers, I really don't do that, but Anthony is indeed a complicated personality. At first glance everybody thinks he's an arrogant peacock," the man chuckled.

"Erik and I was no exception and I believe that you thought the same. It's very surprising to get to know the real man. Tony got used to showing the milieu only one face. He wears a mask for so long that he's forgetting who he is beneath it," Charles smiled sadly and leaned his elbows on a low wall.

"And who is he?" asked Loki and took a place besides the smaller man.

"A frightened child," sneered Charles and calmly started back into Loki's wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Loki blinked, totally baffled.

The telepath laughed happily. "It's really hard to notice, but if you know Anthony's past, the pieces can be put together into a sort of pattern that you don't understand at first, but you can draw some conclusions from it," said Charles staring at a green meadow in front of him.

"I never really thought about it," said Loki quietly.

"You never had any reason to," answered the telepath.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like Anthony and I like you. I saw him with so many women before that I can't even count it. When Storm told me this morning that he had brought an assistant, I assumed that it will be another representative of the fair sex," Charles shook his head, "But Anthony's ability to surprise never vanished. Contrarily, I would say that he honed it to perfection. You're a clear proof."

"I don't think I have some special meaning to Mr Stark. I'm just an employee. A face among a thousand," said Loki.

"You are mistaken, my friend. You're anything but an ordinary face in the crowd. Tell me, how many assistants worked for Tony before you?" smiled Xavier.

"I think five."

"And how long they worked for Anthony until he fired them?"

"It might be for two months maximum," frowned Loki. He was beginning to understand what was Charles trying to imply.

"And yet you work for him for almost one year. That says something, doesn't it? I don't mean your ability to work, you must be the best otherwise you would never be in the employ."

"I... I'm not sure. Lately I feel like something's wrong. Like  _I am_  doing something wrong."

"Really?" Charles turned to Loki.

"Yes, he forbids me things which aren't his business, asks me pointless questions. I find him much more distracted. Like he's looking for something and is mad at me, because I don't know what the thing he wants is," mused Loki.

"Ah, that's just like him. Anthony never says anything straight if it's not an insult," nodded Charles and thought about it for a moment, "I couldn't help but notice how he looks at you, Loki."

"What?" the tall man turned quickly and there was a spark in the green eyes that looked remarkably like hope.

"You must forgive me, with my abilities; I notice things that others miss easily. Erik says I'm doing it on purpose," the telepath winked at him, "In your presence Anthony behaves very tense. When you're in the room, he constantly assures himself where you are and what are you doing. If I didn't know him, I would say he's worried about you."

"There's no reason to worry about me," frowned Loki.

"Oh, sorry, I chose the wrong words. He's not afraid for you. He's afraid of losing you," said Charles and watched how Loki's eyes widened.

"But that... That's silly," said the man confused and blushing slightly, "I've never... there's no reason - I don't want to leave."

"I know, Loki. But as Erik said this morning: Tony may be a genius, but he's an idiot," Charles smiled warmly. "You're his weak spot, my friend. It's up to you how you'll use it. But I ask you for one thing - don't hurt him."

"I would never..." Loki protested, but when he met the serious gaze of Charles' eyes, he just nodded. "I promise."

"You are a crack in his mask and you have the power to shatter it, but remember there will be consequences, Loki. I know you like Anthony and I don't wish for nothing more than that he would put the façade down because of you, however you must be careful. I wish you good luck," Charles squeezed Loki's shoulder and left him with his own thoughts.

As he was slowly going down the rocky path back to the school a mischievous grin stretched his face. Maybe he doesn't play fair, but at least the game is more interesting.


	7. Aren't you curious?

"Stark!"

Tony stopped and waited until Erik caught him. The two of them didn't like each other, but at least tolerated each other because of Charles.

"What do you want? A hug?" sneered the smaller man and crossed arms across his chest. It was a defensive gesture, an imaginary barrier between him and the rest of the annoying word. Tony was tired and irritated with no desire to talk and certainly not with Charles' husband.

"No, thanks. I don't embrace with dwarves," Erik said with a grin and started to walk next to Tony.

The other man just rolled his eyes, but didn't bother with an answer.

"Why did you bring him with you?"

"Who?" played dumb the genius. A little bit of irony never hurts.

"Your grandmother," grimaced the metal bender, "Loki."

"He's my assistant," Tony shrugged, as if his answer explained everything, and turned the corner.

"That's the only reason?"

"What do you want, Erik? Charles wants to play the Samaritan so he sent you to interrogate me? Loki is my assistant and a great staffer. You don't need to know anything else!" the billionaire got angry.

Erik slowly started to smile until on his face appeared something that Charles called the shark grin.

"You like him," he said triumphantly leaning against the opposite wood-panelled wall.

"Fuck! That's none of your business!" Tony shouted and threw up his hands. "So what? Yes, I like him - are you satisfied now?"

Erik laughed. "Good for you," he said and pulled away from his support. "You know sometimes is nice to express your emotions. It releases the stress."

Tony groaned. "You're such a bastard!"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "For your information, I was honestly conceived, so your insult is pointless."

"I'm gonna strangle you," Tony growled and clenched his fists.

"You would reach my neck?" chuckled the other man.

Tony started to walk down the corridor again in a tempo witch Erik had the slightest problem with.

"Why am I even talking to you? You just want to have fun at my expense," hissed the billionaire clumping down the long hall to God knows where.

Erik let him go and happily watched the man as he threw open the door at the end of his journey and stormed out.

 

* * *

 

Loki stood leaning against the low wall where Charles left him. He didn't want to go in, but it seemed weird to stay. He didn't belong here. He should be in a small office in New York, picking up phones and moving the meetings his boss was trying to cop out of.

He should be ordering flowers for some crying goose from the high society and assuring Fury that all the matters regarding Iron Man were settled in perfect order.

Loki wanted to be swamped with the paper work and listen to the rattling of the phone, so he wouldn't have to think about the things he wondered about now.

Charles Xavier was exactly the person Loki imagined. Nice and scheming. To say he was surprised by his behaviour would be a strong word. Loki expected it, but didn't anticipate his own reaction. He blushed and stammered - he felt embarrassed.

He acknowledged the affection he felt for his boss, but it still felt uncomfortable. There were so many reasons why he shouldn't feel like that and even more obstacles. Sure, Charles' speech made him think about the whole problem a little harder, but Loki felt that it couldn't change the situation. Until Stark comes to him and gets on one knee, he couldn't be sure of anything.

"Loki?"

The man turned in surprise and blushed when he caught himself thinking about such a things.

"Mr Stark," he smiled, his voice shivering slightly at the name. If he passed out, he would be exactly like one of Stark's admirers.

"How many times have I told you to call me Tony?" the smaller man smiled noticing how his assistant swallowed nervously.

"Y-yes, Tony," Loki returned the smile shyly and felt the world sway from side to side.

"That's better," Tony nodded happily and jumped on the low wall swinging legs over the edge looking in the same direction Loki had been.

The black-haired man had a problem with focusing on something different than Tony. His eyes were flitting across the landscape, but always stopped on his companion.

"Is something wrong?" laughed Tony after a while.

"No, why should be something wrong?" Loki replied, perhaps too quickly.

"You're looking at me like you waiting me to grow a second head," chuckled the billionaire and turned to face his assistant.

"Sorry," Loki looked down at the ground and desperately wished he could pull away. But it would be too suspicious. Sometimes he hated his life.

"That's okay," Tony smiled happily, "I'm glad you are at least interested in my profile."

"Sir?" Loki was confused.

"You know, the whole year you work for me, you never asked me anything personal, Loki," Tony frowned propping up his chin on his hands unconsciously leaning a little closer. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your professionalism, but after all this time I would expect you to be curious."

"I would never-"

"Sure," laughed Tony, "in fact you know everything you need. But tell me, aren't you curious, Loki?"

"What I should be curious about, Tony?" asked Loki and smirked in his mind.  _He thinks I don't know a thing about him._

"I don't know! About my childhood, why I became Iron Man, why do I have a piece of metal in my chest or why I hired you?" Tony threw up his hands, but didn't realize the wall wasn't ideal for such actions, and swayed dangerously. Loki's hand automatically shot forward and grabbed Tony's wrist, making him effectively restore the lost stability.

"Please, be careful," Loki said simply and released his wrist quickly.

Tony blinked in surprise and jumped from the wall. "Thanks," he smiled.

"You're welcome," said Loki, but didn't return the smile.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you angry?" the billionaire asked and watched in disbelief as Loki turned sharply and pierced him with green eyes.

"Why should I?" Loki raised his voice and made Tony take a step back in surprise.

"It's always like this with you! You never care about what can happen. Everything you do you do without thinking leaving worried people behind you. As Iron Man and even as Anthony Stark," Loki took a breath.

"You keep flying around until your suit is a scrap and then refuse to go to the hospital. You insult people who could destroy you with a snap of their fingers. But you know what the worst part is? That you don't care!" he shouted angrily.

"Because what's the worst that could happen, right? So I die, so what? After all, it doesn't matter! But I have news for you Anthony - it does. It does matter," Loki's whole body was shivering.

Tony stood there dumbfounded. What just happened?

"You think the others don't care. That they're only pretending; that you'll never be good enough for them. But they're not your father, Tony," Loki said quietly looking into the man's eyes as he gasped.

"Maybe I don't ask you about personal things, but I know who I work for. I know about your childhood, about the Iron Man - why and how you became him - and I have a pretty good idea why you hired me. But I would never reproach it to you, because I haven't heard your version yet. And judge someone based only on assumptions and silly rumours is childish and unfair," Loki slowly pulled away and raised his chin proudly.

"You're the one who knows nothing. Maybe you're a genius, but you're also an incredible idiot, Anthony Stark," he said, and quickly returned to the school. He listened to the crunching of stones and sand under his feet, because he could barely see the way through the tears.


	8. Realization

Tony stood there dumbfounded. He watched Loki quickly disappearing around the corner and wasn't able to say a word - which was a shock itself.

What the hell just happened?

Loki never behaved like that, never had a reason. Maybe that was what had changed. Tony made no secret (at least to himself) with the affection he had for his assistant, but had no idea that his feelings might be returned. How should he know?

The man was as cold as an icicle. Nothing fazed him and he always seemed to be one step ahead. Tony sometimes felt that his assistant didn't even like him.

And now this? As if someone completely different had been standing in front of him when it was all said. Every emotion that Tony ever tried to read in Loki's eyes were suddenly written in his normally inaccessible face.

His little blackbird had sung and it tore his ears. He had no idea that Loki cared so much. Honestly it was flattering and the words, even if cried out in frenzy, conjured a smile on his face, although he was sorry the other man had doubts about him.

Finally, Tony recovered a little and focused on one of the windows of the school, where he guessed Charles' rooms. The billionaire glared at the building, but was too far away to actually see the person in the curtains. Yet he knew it was there.

 

* * *

 

Charles with a satisfied smile stepped back from the niche and went into a small kitchen to make a well deserved cup of tea. When he put the kettle on the stove, two arms hugged him from behind.

"You look like you licked the bowl of cream," Erik murmured resting his chin in the crook of his husband's neck.

"Indeed," said the telepath and put away the whistling kettle. Slowly he poured on water and watched it change colour to brown.

"Liebling," Erik laughed, "wasn't it you who wanted me to leave our dear guests alone?"

Charles smiled, put two cups on a tray, a porcelain jug with the infusing tea and milk. "True, but I've never talked about myself," he said with a cheeky look breaking free from the embrace and carried the platter on the coffee table in the living room. Erik followed him in silence and enjoyed a brief outlook when his husband put the tray down.

"What did you do?" Erik asked when they were comfortably seated on the sofa. Charles took a sip from his cup and joined his fingers over it to keep his hands warm.

"Nothing," he smirked.

"Really?" Erik raised his eyebrow and in resignation reached for his own ration of tea.

Marriage was about compromises. He agreed to limit drinking scotch and Charles agreed to stop cheating at chess. As it turned out, the telepath didn't need to cheat and Erik was always smiling into a tumbler of a cut glass when they played. Marriage was coexistence.

"Sometimes I think I would spare people some trouble if I didn't wed you," the metal bender said.

"That wouldn't spare you."

"That's why I married you," nodded Erik.

"Thank you, dear. Really romantic," Charles replied bitterly. "But it brings me to the idea if Anthony had a similar reason."

"He proposed to you?"

"Yes, several times," Charles rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about Loki. I'm still trying to figure out why Tony hired him."

"I'm sure the puzzle will solve itself," Erik kissed his temple; "your little actions will never be in vain. They often have a destructive effect."

"Destructive?" Charles laughed. "You make it sound like I put a bomb into their pockets."

"Maybe not in their pockets, but it'll definitely be a bomb," Erik grinned and almost could hear the silent ticking from afar.

 

* * *

 

Loki sat in his room, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He was still recording the conversation, which he so cowardly fled from, in his mind.

How could he say that? Was he completely mad? Stark will fire him, and if not, he'll overwhelm him with paperwork, which will he wade through until retirement. He was an employee; he had no right to blame his boss for something that in the first place he shouldn't even know about. He shouldn't say anything. He was paid for handling problems not giving smart advices.

He felt foolish. Not only he screamed at and scolded the man, but also showed emotions which should stay buried somewhere deep.

But despite how embarrassed he felt, there was also anger bubbling. Stark just stood there and looked at him as if Loki had said that he just gave birth to a horse. No reaction, no expression, no movement. Loki wanted to kick him to make sure he was listening. Or kiss him, but that was something he definitely didn't want to think about.

He didn't understand it. How a few well put together sentences from Charles Xavier provoked such a reaction? Where had all his principles disappeared? Melted in Anthony's chocolate eyes? Pff, hardly.

Whether it was anything, he had a problem. But to sit in a room and feel sorry for yourself never solved any crisis. So Loki decided that he would find out some more details about the situation. The work will always catch up, even if you're trying to convince your brain you're on vacation.

 

* * *

 

"Loki," Erik opened the door and raised eyebrows in surprise. He didn't expect things would move so fast, "what can I do for you?"

"Erik," said the tall man, "I'd like to speak to your husband."

"Really? I have been waiting whether you show up. It seemed strange to me that Stark didn't take you with him," Erik lied.

"Anth- Mr Stark is here?"

"Yes, he's lolling on our couch making bad jokes."

"Shit," Loki swore and Erik snorted in amusement.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, no. I didn't- I wanted to..."

"I understand," said the metal bender quickly when he noticed how Loki's cheeks started to turn their colour to red. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Loki blinked. "Shouldn't you be... inside?"

Erik laughed out loud; Tony's assistant was really kissable. "God no! Those two are talking about genetics as if it was weather. I really don't need to remain in their presence when they're together. And you look like you need someone to talk to."

Loki relaxed, smiled at him and gratefully nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Erik showed teeth in a smile and called back to the apartment: "I'm going out! Don't you dare give him my scotch."

Loki snorted when Erik closed the door behind himself. "No one needs to give it to him. He'll find it by the sense of smell."

The other man frowned, but then just shrugged. Loki chuckled and together they went out on the school grounds, which the black-haired man was already pretty well acquainted with. They were silent along the way only smiling at the passing children or teachers.

"So," Erik gave him a sidelong glance as they walked side by side, "what's troubling you, Loki?"

"What occupies your living room," the other man frowned.

"To be honest, I have to take my hat off to you. I can't imagine spending a weekend with the thickhead and you have been working for him for almost a year now! That's unbelievable," said Erik gently. He liked Loki and wanted him to feel comfortable in his presence.

"Thank you," Loki replied modestly and corners of his mouth slightly turned up.

"How do you manage?"

"Stark is like a baby," sneered Loki, "give him a bottle and he stops crying."

"Clever."

They went in silence again, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sure thanks to Charles you are familiar with my... situation," Loki said after a moment.

"He didn't tell me a thing, it's like a sore thumb," said Erik honestly with a shrug. There was no point to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Ah, really?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure nobody else noticed."

"Including Anthony."

"Including Stark, yes. He hardly notices things that don't contain numbers or alcohol."

"Maybe if I wrote a binary code on my forehead, he would notice."

"I doubt it."

"Me too."

They both laughed. Erik watched Loki's eyes lit up and how was he vainly trying to get his laughter under control.

"You know, Stark would be a fool if he let you slip through his fingers."

Loki stopped laughing his cheeks flushing pink. "You really think so? There's nothing interesting about me, I am... ordinary."

Erik smirked. "Believe me, you are anything but ordinary. You have a sharp tongue and you're not afraid to assert your opinions with the same vigour you assert other's. Moreover, you're absolutely gorgeous."

The second mad felt his face blush to the hair roots. He heard compliments, of course, but it never came out of a trustworthy mouth. And every time it had only one purpose.

"Thank you," he murmured, "bud I don't think Anthony could be interested in me."

"Why not?" Erik wondered.

Loki stopped and with a meaningful expression waved his hand in front of himself.

"You think Anthony will refuse you because your décolletage is not stuffed with silicone?" Erik laughed. "Loki, Stark has a very colourful history, whose fragments you probably know. But one of the lesser-known escapades of his youth is that he always preferred men's company."

"What?" gasped the dark-haired man.

"Stark after some time, when he took into his head that true love didn't exist and that it was bullshit, decided to establish intimate relationships only with women. So he never risked his heart, which most think he doesn't even have."

Loki was frozen to the spot. Never, not in his wildest dreams, would he imagine this.

"But you, my friend," Erik smiled devilishly, "you are something different, because he cares about you. And if not, then I don't understand why is he pouring out his heart in my living room right now."

_Oh._

 

* * *

 

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Why don't you tell him? It's your fault after all," Tony frowned angrily and took a sip of tea. He put the cup aside with a grimace.

"Do you wish me to tell him?" Charles raised his eyebrows. Tony had been sulking on the couch for a good twenty minutes and they still didn't get anywhere.

"What difference does it make? You do what you want no matter what," muttered the billionaire and raised his chin defiantly.

Charles sighed rubbing his temples; he began to feel the inevitable migraine. "Anthony, either tell me what the problem is or go for a walk."

"What's the problem?" Tony repeated ironically. "The problem is that you," he pointed a finger at the other man, "are poking your nose in my things. Again."

"So he's a thing?"

"You know exactly what I mean," growled Tony, and if he was a few inches taller, Charles would be scared (probably).

"Well, sorry, next time I'll see you throwing away the opportunity of your lifetime, I'll keep my nose to myself," Charles frowned and the tea on his tongue tasted bitter.

"What are you talking about?"

"For God's sake!" Charles cried, "You're such a dunce! Don't you see? You bring an assistant, which no one ever heard about before, and you're batting your eyelashes at him when he's not looking. And now you're pouting in my living room, because I want to help?"

"I don't want anyone's help."

"Bloody hell!" Charles slammed a fist on the table when the last bit of patience left him. Tony jumped up in surprise as did the cups on the tray.

"Now listen to me Antony. Loki is the best thing that ever happened to you. And God knows you're an idiot, but you're my friend, so you should probably know that the man is head over heels with you. And I will not let you or your ego mess this up. The fact that you have your head stuck up your arse is your problem, but you can be sure you won't run from this."

Tony stared at Charles as a child who believes in Santa Claus until one day it accidentally pulls at the fake beard.

_Oh._


	9. Should he?

Loki and Erik were on their way back to the school, but suddenly the metal bender stopped and frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Charles might have just burned his tongue with hot tea, or he's murdering Stark right now," said Erik with a thoughtful expression. When he broke into a run, Loki had no problem keeping up with him.

"How do you know?"

"My husband and I have a telepathic bond. When one of us is irritated or upset about something the other knows immediately. Otherwise the bond is closed and we can control it."

Loki just nodded.

They came across Charles on the hallway. He was pacing around, emotions vibrating under the skin. Erik went to him quickly grabbing his hands.

"Liebling," he spoke softly, "calm down. You're scaring our guest."

Charles took a shaky breath and as the air was escaping his lungs, so was the tension from around them.

"I apologize," the telepath smiled weakly, "I didn't mean to... get carried away," he added and tiredly leaned his forehead against Erik's shoulder, who hugged him automatically.

"It's okay. I understand your reasons," Loki smiled slightly and for a second glanced at the open door of the pair's flat.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Erik laughed and kissed his husband's head before he moved away. But Charles put an arm around his waist with a firm stare and smiled happily at Tony's assistant.

"It seems Erik helped you sort out your thoughts."

"Yes, indeed," Loki smiled at the metal bender, who just rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "But you had some problems with Anthony in this respect, didn't you?"

"He's a stubborn mule!" Charles gave vent to his feelings.

Loki laughed with a twinkle in his green eyes. "Yes, he makes people around him frustrated."

"Well, at least I tried," the telepath sighed, "I'm handing him over to you."

"I kindly thank you," joked Loki, "But it doesn't seem appropriate to me to continue occupying your apartment any longer, Charles."

"What occupying?" the other man waved his hand dismissively, "You're our guests, and besides, this is not our apartment."

Loki looked confused. "Then why?"

"Charles likes to have a good view of things," said Erik. "As it turned out, the view from this flat captivated him the most," he added with a wink.

"You should go inside," said the telepath, "before he runs away or do something stupid like that."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Loki smirked ominously.

"Absolutely not," agreed Charles and Erik realized that either way they will be seeing Tony's assistant in the future more frequently.

 

* * *

 

Tony was still sitting on the sofa staring blankly ahead. He didn't know how much time had passed since Charles angrily stomped off out the room, but suddenly he heard voices in the hallway.

They talked about him, no doubt about that, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pick up the individual words. He only heard noise that was occasionally crossed with a laugh. He wasn't in the mood to laugh. In fact, he couldn't remember any other less entertaining situation that the one in which he was right now.

He looked longingly at the window and for a moment wished not to sit in the third floor and be about twenty years younger, so he could escape without remorse. But, as his friend mentioned, nobody could save him from this mess. Not even his assistant.

Especially not his assistant. God, he was such an idiot. How could Loki think he didn't matter to him? After all, the man was bending over backwards to make everything perfect. But Tony simply took it for granted that it was part of the package. He never bothered to notice how everybody revolved around him, so he could have everything and still complain about it.

And then they came here. The only place on the planet where your life turns upside down (if you don't count Disneyland). Charles Xavier was like a fairy godmother. The fairy godmother with bad timing and terrible sense of humours and an awful taste, because who drinks black tea today anyway?

How could he know that this visit was going to go awry? It was supposed to be a peaceful weekend and not this bad drama.

Tony sighed and walked to the window. He knew perfectly well that he'll see the low wall and a meadow, which Loki and he were watching less than hour ago. If only he was honest...

"Anthony?"

The billionaire turned in surprise. He heard his full name so many times, but never wanted to hear it again from the same mouth. He didn't mind hearing it from this mouth, though. Loki stood in the doors somewhat embarrassed, but looking into his eyes. Tony really wanted to kick himself, that he just didn't grabbed him a long time ago and showed him exactly how much he cared about him.

"Loki," he smiled uncertainly and mentioned them to sit down.

"I want to apologize," said his assistant, but Tony quickly interrupted him.

"Oh, hell no! You have nothing to apologize for."

"But, I yelled at you," Loki looked confused, "I called you an idiot. "

Tony grinned." You were not the first and certainly will not be the last."

"True," Loki smiled and the other man sighed with relief.

After a moment of silence, Tony couldn't hold it anymore and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I care about you," he said and wanted to face palm himself.

"What?" Loki looked terrified. Great, Tony. Seriously bravo.

"Outside, you told me the others don't matter to me," he said quickly, "I know it must look like they don't, and that I act like an arrogant jerk most of the time, but it's not true that I don't care."

"So why do you let yourself be shoot down from the sky at every opportunity like a target practise?"

"Jarvis is working on it-"

"You know what I mean!" Loki raised his voice and stood up. "You really enjoy the chase with nuclear warheads just for fun?"

"I'm saving people!"

"And who will save you?" Loki cried. Tony looked at him in disbelief. "I care about you too," spoke the man again softly. "You think it's easy to watch you run from the death and then acting like nothing happened? Maybe the others don't notice, but I do. It's me who brings you cups of coffee and picks up the empty bottles, so please don't pretend everything's fine in front of me."

"I always come back," said Tony and also stood up.

"What?"

"I always come back to you," he repeated.

"You're not coming back to me," Loki looked away.

"And to whom, then? Fans, the empty house?" Tony smiled bitterly and came closer to the other man. "I don't care for them," he put a hand on his forearm.

"So how can I believe that you care about me?" Loki looked him in the eye. "I mean nothing; I'm just one of thousands. Why should I be special?"

"Because you believe in me. You never give up. Even when I'm moody, even when I yell at you, even when you have to deal with a girl whose name I cannot remember in the morning."

"That's my job."

Tony chuckled. "Why don't you trust me, blackbird?" he asked, leaning closer.

"You didn't give me a reason to," Loki whispered, placing a hand on the man's chest. He felt the metal under his fingertips, but also the muffled heartbeat underneath.

"Should I?" Tony smiled cheekily and finally kissed him.


	10. After all

"Charles, get away from the door!" Erik hissed angrily, when he saw what his husband was doing.

The telepath just waved his hand dismissively and stayed standing near a small slit from where he was completely without tact watching the pair inside the room.

"You can't give them a little privacy?" grumbled Erik again. "They need to talk."

Charles chuckled and turned to him with a smarmy look. "They stopped talking five minutes ago."

"So what are you- Oh my God, get away from the door or I'll pinch your nose with them."

"You wouldn't do that," Charles smiled and straightened. "You like my nose," he cooed when he started to play with the hem of Eric's turtle-neck.

The metal bender sighed and systematically by small steps led Charles down the corridor away from the room.

 

* * *

 

Loki didn't know what to do. Tony Stark, his boss, was kissing him in a room that belonged to his friend, who most likely was standing behind the door watching them having a nice chat. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Instead, he put his arms around Tony's neck and deepened the kiss. Unfortunately, after a while he realized what he was doing.

"Stop," he pushed the man away and covered his mouth with his hand to put between them at least some kind of obstacle. He expected Tony to be angry. But the man seemed more hurt than anything else.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"This isn't- We can't-," Loki tried to explain to him why the kiss was a bad idea, but all the words got stuck in his throat. He felt his eyes starting to burn and with horror he realized he was only seconds away from fleeing in tears.

"Why not?" Tony frowned. "That's nobody's business."

"Your position-"

"Enough. Gonna stop you there," the billionaire held up his hand. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

Loki was surprised by the question. He didn't know how to answer without sounding superficially or like an idiot.

"I don't know... I see you, Anthony. I see my boss," he said with a frown. "Sometimes I see an idiot, to be honest. Sometimes I see a man who is more tired than he should be. And when I look at you now," he paused and looked away.

"What do you see now, Loki?"

"Hope," he said, staring at the floor until Tony lifted up his chin with his fingers.

"So tell me, why are you so scared of it?"

"I'm not scared, I'm just worried about your reputation," said Loki suddenly full of vigour. "What will they write about you in the newspapers when they find out that you're fooling around with a secretary?"

"First of all, I'm not fooling around with anyone," Tony grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm dating you. Secondly, and don't interrupt me, you're not a secretary, but my assistant, without whom I would be completely and utterly lost and probably put cyanide into my coffee instead of sugar. And thirdly, the newspapers can go fuck themselves if I have you."

Loki laughed softly and nodded. "You don't put sugar into your coffee," he said with a smile.

"See? Utterly lost," repeated Tony and his assistant rather kissed him again to prevent another enumeration of nonsensical arguments why they were made for each other.

 

* * *

 

"Are you leaving already?" cried Charles, when Tony and Loki came to the study to say their goodbye.

"I don't know if you've noticed it during your machinations, Charles, but today is Sunday," Tony smirked. "And we have work on Monday."

"You mean Loki has work on Monday," said Erik who stood behind him.

"Would you stop that? I'd like to live and die peacefully without ever experiencing a heart attack," Tony hissed. Erik just rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of the chair, in which was nestled his husband.

"I'm sure I'll find something for Anthony to keep him entertained," said Loki and smirked when Tony quickly turned on his heel to face him. They exchanged a glance, one of those which weren't intended for children, and Erik was sincerely glad that there weren't any in the study at the moment.

"Now, I think there's nothing more to do than give you my farewell," Charles stood up and offered his hand to Loki.

"I think a goodbye is more accurate," he squeezed it with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Tony muttered under his breath, but happily embraced his old friend and exchanged a nod and a grin with Erik.

They left the study hand in hand and Loki pulled out his mobile, so he could order tickets to New York for them. Tony was watching him from the corner of his eye and thought about home. He knew that their little bubble was going to burst once they got off the plane.

Yet he wasn't going to keep this as a secret. He just hoped Loki would handle the press. Tony didn't want to hurt him and vowed to himself to destroy the career of anyone who would just dare to think anything bad about his assistant.

Loki was walking silently next to him and looked thoughtful.

"You didn't change your mind, did you?" Tony checked quickly.

"What?" the man looked at him as if he wasn't aware he had a company. "Ah, no," he waved his hand. "Just thinking about your statement."

"We're not even at the airport and you're already making up a plan how to sweep this... our relationship under the carpet in front of reporters?" laughed the billionaire.

"It's my job," his assistant smirked as if he's just made an appointment with the president and convinced him to sponsor Tony's new project. Tony had a strange feeling that with a little time, Loki would be able to actually do it.

"Moreover, your privacy just became mine and I don't intend to share you with those vultures at least for the next few months," he added nonchalantly.

"I should pay you more," Tony grinned.

"You do pay me more," said Loki in amusement.

"So pretend you just didn't tell me that and add some more on top of that more I pay you," said Tony carelessly and stopped so he could kiss Loki quickly.

"What wouldn't I do for you?" his assistant shook his head. "The plane leaves in three hours, we should hurry."

"Aren't you impatient?"

"Sure, I want to be buried in my office with papers up to my neck. I don't think about anything else all weekend," smirked Loki. "Do you want me to write the statement on the plane?"

"No, let them speculate for a while. If you agree with that, of course," Tony looked at him worriedly.

"Do as you like, but when director Fury calls, be prepared because I'll put him through straight to you. I'm not going to risk my eardrums."

"But if I speak to him, he'll be fuming in my office as soon as the opportunity arises. You know just how much he likes our conversations. He always leaves with red face and a throbbing vein on his temple. I'm sure my company does him good; otherwise he wouldn't curse me so much, would he? I think he actually doesn't mean what he says and somewhere in the place, where most people have a heart, he adores me."

"You're terrible, you know?"

"But you love me," Tony said. Loki shook his head. No need to say it out loud. He knew it wouldn't be easy. But Loki's life hadn't been easy since Tony Stark shook his hand and said: 'Welcome to Stark Industries.' However, he was sure they were going to make it together even with Fury's yelling and tonnes of reporters.

After all, he was Tony Stark's assistant. It was his job to make the impossible happen.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! Yay :D
> 
> I hope this won't be a disappointment for you, because I tried my best
> 
> Enjoy (uh, and sorry for the mistakes if there's any)

Tony woke up in a bed which wasn't his. It was strange, because he didn't remember going to sleep. He moved his hand, but felt a nasty pull. The mattress beneath him was hard and had bumps.

Grumbling in frustration he wriggled trying to find a more comfortable position. He wanted to go back to sleep and ask questions later, but was disturbed by some annoying beeping and buzzing. Opening his eyes to wreck anything that emitted the sound he was blinded by a sharp light.

Tony thought about recommending the owner of the horrible bed to replace his light bulbs just after he would get up and broke them all. He heard the door open and automatically turned his head after the sound, his eyes narrowed, felling oddly disoriented.

"Mr. Stark," said a female voice. "Finally you're awake, your friends will be delighted," the woman said and then left again.

Friends? Tony had no idea what she was talking about. He had been with Loki in England. Or maybe he had fallen asleep on the plane and now a flight attendant was waking him?

"Tony, thank God!" someone cried. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't associate it with any face or name. He frowned again and squinted against the white light. On the bed, which wasn't his, was sitting a young woman in a blue skirt suit. She looked worried.

"How are you?" she asked, trying to lay a hand on his forehead. Tony recoiled from it.

"Who are you?" he was looking into her eyes, which widened in surprise.

"You're kidding," she laughed sounding choked. "Tony, it's me, Pepper. Your executive assistant."

"Loki is my executive assistant," he got angry. It wasn't true yet, but he was going to promote him as soon as possible. What did the woman even think? "Where is he?"

Pepper looked at him in puzzlement and stood up. "I'll get him for you, okay?" she smiled tightly and left. Tony sighed and closed his sore eyes. That damned beeping was still going on.

"Anthony?" he heard Loki's voice after a while. "What's going on? Why is Pepper crying?"

"Who's this Pepper? I've never seen her before," Tony frowned.

"By Odin," whispered Loki, which the second man considered quite strange. "What-" his assistant took a breath. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked slowly.

"You," Tony replied without hesitation. "We were in England to see Charles and you were just ordering the tickets back to New York."

Loki looked as if Tony just announced that he had cancer. He moved closer and gently sat down on the bed. Tony noticed for the first time that the hideous piece of furniture had a pen. Why did his bed have a pen?

"Where am I?"

Loki gulped nervously and moved a bit. "At the hospital."

"What?" Tony sat up sharply, which was a very bad idea. His head spun and he winced as he felt a sting in his elbow socket. Surprised, he stared at the indwelling cannula.

"Anthony," Loki jumped to his feet and pushed at his shoulders. "You shouldn't move."

"What happened?" Tony didn't understand. When he turned his head, he found that the annoying beeping was coming out of a cardiograph. Well, he could guess that.

"You had an accident. You almost died," said Loki and it was clear that he was uncomfortable with the topic.

"What are you talking about?" Tony wanted to know. "And what the fuck is this?" he stared at the gold ring with a small sapphire in the middle on Loki's ring finger.

"You gave it to me," said Loki in disbelief and withdrew his hand with a hurt expression. "You don't remember?"

"I think I wouldn't forget my own wedding," Tony snapped at him. "What are you playing at, Loki?"

"I," the black-haired man stood up and took a step back. Tony had a feeling he saw his eyes glistening with tears. "I need to talk to the doctor," he said quietly and quickly left.

Tony closed his eyes to take a rest. He fell asleep after five minutes.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up again, he was still in the hospital. Leaning over him was a nurse, but once he blinked and moved his head, she straightened up and with an amiable smile scurried away. He looked around the room and noticed that someone drew the blinds. He smirked at the pleasant gloom.

"Anthony?" he heard a knock. Loki slipped into the room like a cat and stayed standing by the half-open door.

"You know what's going on? I want to leave."

Loki looked over his shoulder, then back at him and closed the door. "I think I know what happened," he said sadly.

"Have you talked to the doctor?" demanded Tony. He was sick of this theatre, but tried to stay calm, to learn at least some of the things he wanted to know.

"Yes," Loki nodded stiffly. "I want," he hesitated and took a step towards the bed. "I'd like to try something."

"For all I care do a voodoo ritual, just get me out of here," Tony snapped in irritation.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Loki smiled hesitantly. "This will hurt. Forgive me."

"What?" Tony wanted to ask, but the word turned into a scream when Loki came to him, put his fingers on his temples and pushed. His vision darkened, and Tony was sure he fainted.

But then pictures started to flash before his eyes. In most of the scenes was Loki, but there was also Clint and Natasha. Then he saw Bruce, bent over a pile of Tony's blueprints murmuring something under his breath. He saw Thor and Steve in the kitchen laughing at something together. And there was also Pepper and suddenly Tony remembered.

He gasped for breath and the images disappeared. He was in the hospital room again, but this time he actually knew why he was there.

"Loki," he whispered, as if afraid to say his name louder. He looked at the man next to him, who was eyeing him worriedly, and took his hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed the white palm.

"Anthony," Loki laughed happily and threw his arms around the man's neck. Tony tangled his fingers into the raven hair, took a deep breath and held his husband tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" he began, but Loki kissed him instead.

"It doesn't matter, you're back," the god was smiling warmly, his forehead resting against Tony's. "You're back."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Tony kissed him into his hair, when Loki put his head on the man's chest.

"I thought I lost you," Loki muttered unhappily. Tony closed his eyes and hugged him.

"How long was I out?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"For a month."

"Fuck" he cursed. "God, I'm such an idiot."

Loki broke free from the embrace, so he could see Tony's face. "If you do something like that again, I will disperse all your suits and the workshop into pieces that even Jarvis won't be able to put together," he pointed his finger in his face. "And I will never share a bed with you again."

"I promise," smiled Tony and had to bite his tongue not to utter a comment about the last attempt when Loki tried to deny him sex. When the god finally gave up, they spent all week in bed, and would have stayed longer if Fury didn't call. Nothing killed the mood faster than that guy.

"Fine," Loki frowned for effect.

"Will you tell Pepper I'm sorry?" asked Tony when Loki stood up.

"She'll forgive you as soon as you smile at her," the god smirked and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"I hope so," laughed the man. "Is Rebecca here?"

Loki's smile softened when he nodded. "I'll send her to you, all right?" he said and left. Tony watched the door anxiously.

"Daddy!" a little girl rushed into the room with a whoop and jumped on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched her little fists into his hospital gown.

"Hi, bunny," he smiled and hugged her with the arm without the cannula. The girl let go of him after a while and sat on his lap.

"Papa says you're going home with us," she said and blown her cheeks. "I missed you," she pursed her lower lip, her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't allow any to roll down her cheek.

"Me too, Becca," he smiled and stroked her brown curls.

"Were you sick?" a pair of green eyes, which made him fall in love with her father, blinked at him.

"You know," laughed Tony briefly hugging her again. "I had a really weird dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it - no more of this :D
> 
> I hope you didn't mind Rebecca - I love that kid (the name is from my other story Family, I didn't want to think about anything else, because it's really fitting)
> 
> I know it's probably too sweet, but I couldn't help myself, okay? Don't judge
> 
> So, leave kudos or a comment if you want to ask anything I'll be happy to answer
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me all this time
> 
> Love you, guys!


End file.
